Samcedes Love
by NotSoSummer
Summary: This is a collection of one or two shots. They may include some Samcedes babies.


**Im thinking of doing a series of one-shots. So heres the first one please give me feedback whether you like it or not, and Give me feedback on Ideas to. Love Yall**

* * *

Sams POV

Sam was worried Mercedes been ignoring him for the past two weeks. Him and Mike were talking by his locker when he finally decided he ask for advice.

" Hey Mike can I ask you something?"

"Yea man whats up?"

" Has Tina told you anything about why Cedes been acting so strange? Shes been avoiding me and I have no clue why."

"Nope, but she did say shes been really anti social lately." Mike said nonchalantly

" Oh ok because shes been..."

Just then Mercedes briskly walked passed, she looked disheveled and completely focused on wherever she was going. Sam stopped in the middle of his sentences apologized to Mike and ran to catch up with her.

" Hey Cedes wait up ! " he called out to try to get her attention. " Cedes... Mercedes!" He finally yelled they had already made it out of the halls and halfway to her car, he finally got her attention as she turned around he bumped into her.

" Oh Sorry Sam I didn't hear you." she said weakly.

She finally looked into his eyes for the first time in weeks, they were bloodshot and puffy. Sam could see in her eyes she hasn't been getting sleep and now he was just confused to why.

" Cedes, Baby what's going on? You haven't been talking to me, or anyone and it scaring something wrong? You can tell me."

He tried to embrace her but she took a step back before he could.

"Yes somethings wrong but it won't be tonight. Ill talk to you tomorrow. I'm running late to an appointment right now ok.." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk away but before she did sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest and gently kissed her.

He pulled away and looked into his eyes " Hey, are you sure you'll be ok?"

She looked up at him lovingly and blinked. "Yea, I will"

Still hesitant about letting her go he kissed her forehead " You know I love you,right?"

"Yes Sam," she giggled which warmed his heart. " I love you too."

He let her go and watched as she got in her car and drove away.

Mercedes POV

After weeks of trying to ignore him he finally caught up to her. She had been heartbroken keeping this from him but she had to, because if it was up to him he would love to start off a family straight out of High School but that was not her plan. So she decided to make the decision for both of them and just stay away from him tell it was all over, but he had to catch up to her right before. As she got in her car all the questions that she thought she had answered started to pop up again. _How can we raise a child? How will this affect our dreams? Does he even love me that much? _these questions have been haunting her for the past weeks and have led her on the path she was now taking.

She pulled into the clinic and finally decided she had to do this for him, their future, and their dreams. As she walked into the lobby she saw the many couples seated for various reasons and she envied them for she couldn't let Sam hold her hand when she needed it most in that very moment. So she took her seat and hoped she wouldn't start crying.

" Miss Jones please follow me." the nurse said.

Mercedes got up and followed her back. When they got to the room Mercedes stiffened. It was steril all white walls and pictures at the "Inside- Look" of a pregnancy. She began to feel nauseous for the fifth time today.

" Excuse me can I use the restroom?"

The nurse pointed her to the looked at herself in the mirror and just thought about why she was really there going against what she believes in and she finally admitted she was terrified. She was scared out of her mind and looking for a way out. She was scared to tell Sam, her parents and everyone and she decided in that moment she was done. She left the clinic jumped in her car and went straight to Sams house.

She knew Sam was home alone with his brother and sister so she knocked on the door. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she waited for him to answer.

He must have just gotten home because he still had his coat on.

" Hey Cedes what are you doing here? are you alright?" He looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

" Um yea kind of,I have something I need to tell you." As soon as she said that Sam relaxed.

" Ok come inside I don't want you to freeze." He waled her over to the couch and they sat down facing was a pregnant silence tell sam spoke up.

" So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you or...?"

" Im Pregnant" Mercedes cut him off

Sam completely froze there was about five min of silence he decided to speak up.

" Is this why...um youve been..um...?"

"Yea, Im sorry Sam I was so afraid to tell you." She started to ramble. Sam finally had the mind to shh her. She was in hysterics finally letting out the cry shes been holding in since she found out.

"No Cedes no need to say sorry," He grab her cheeks and looked her in the eyes." Its ok, well be ok I love you. "

He rapped Hes arms around her and just let her cry. And for the first time in weeks she finally felt calm like everything will be ok. Because she knew that she will be ok whatever road they took would be hard but atleast its with him.

* * *

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. And im thinking about removing my other story Be Mine or just rewriting. So leave reviews of ideas or opinions of my story. And thank you guys**


End file.
